


To Break Your Bonds

by firecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Curse Breaking, F/F, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Spells & Enchantments, Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: At last, the adventuress reached the princess in the tower. But there is one more spell to unweave.
Relationships: Female Adventurer in Need of a Challenge/Lady Stuck in Tower of Ridiculous Traps, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	To Break Your Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this last-minute treat. :)

“I must commend your imprisoner,” Lyndys the adventurer told the Princess. “Rescuing you has been the biggest challenge I’ve had in ages.”

She stood tall before the bound princess, in her leather armor, scratched with thorns and patinaed with use. She held her hood in one of her large, rough hands, and with the other she carded through the mop of curls on her head, attempting in vain to tame it.

“First, I had to find my way through the hedge of thorns. Every time I hacked away at the thorns, they regrew.

“Then, I had to confront the three-headed hound. Thank goodness, he fell asleep when I fed him beef jerky laced with poppy juice. I have made a solemn vow never to kill animals.

“Then I had to find the outline of the invisible door, and discover the words that would to open it.

“Once I had stepped over the threshold into the tower, I narrowly avoided the rock that tumbled down upon me.

“The nest of spiders waiting at the foot of the stairs to the tower was another nice touch.

“As was the door, halfway up the stairs, out of which crept a purple fog. I thought I heard a woman moaning in pain, hidden in the murk. I stepped in and was instantly lost. No idea which way I had just come from. I’m glad I started unrolling my ball of twine as I entered. And I’m glad I acted quickly when I realized the mist was enchanted. If someone had picked up the end of the ball and followed me into the corridor, I’m sure I never would have gotten out.

“And then I came upon the door to your chamber, and found the lock enchanted. As I tried to pick the lock, voices whispered in my head of the deadly monster I would encounter within. Told me of my certain fate, my picked-over bones lying restless in this tower, forgotten by all who ever knew me.

“And finally I gained entrance and discovered you. I see from the golden circlet round your head that you are a princess. Attired in a white wedding gown of the finest silk, with pearls, but tied hand and foot to a bed, looking upon me with yearning, hoping I will be your savior.

“Is it true love’s kiss that will break your chains? I cannot offer that, for I scarcely know you. Love at first sight is a fairy tale. And this, my dear, is no fairy story. I can offer desire, willingness, at first sight. Anything else would need more time.

“But come. I have been prattling on, and you’ve said not a word. Are you enchanted to silence? I see you nodding. I might know the way to break this spell. Do you know of what I speak? Nod again if you do.”

When the princess nodded, Lyndys strode to the head of the bed. She bent down and kissed the princess on the mouth. Admittedly, she lingered a little longer than necessary.

“My rescuer,” gasped the princess, the enchantment binding her to silence now broken.

Lyndys smiled with satisfaction. “Come tell to me your name,” she said to the raven-haired beauty.

“My name is Eliss,” said the captive young woman. “Before all, you must know — these bindings are also enchanted. Any attempt to cut or untie them will cause them to tighten. My...captor told me there is only one way to remove them.”

“Is it what I think it is?” Lyndys said, mostly succeeding in looking grave. “You must be made to surrender to pleasure?”

Eliss blushed.

“Oh dear, your imprisoner was cruel indeed. The typical rescuer around these parts is not well versed in such arts. But have no fear. I know the counterspell. And I would be pleased to employ it to aid you, if you will permit me.”

“Please! I permit you! I more than permit you!”

“I must remove some of your clothing,” Lyndys told her.

At Eliss’s nod of consent, Lyndys slid the gown up Eliss’s legs and cut away the drawers. Then she cut away the bodice. She now had access to the most sensitive parts of the princess’s body.

“Don’t be afraid,” she said. “I will bring you only pleasure.”

She began by stroking the beautiful breasts until Eliss’s nipples stood up, begging to be touched. Lyndys gave each one the attentions of her tongue and lips.

She kissed the Princess on her mouth. Sensing that she was shy, Lyndys put a little force into the kiss, in essence saying, “Let me take control.” She was rewarded when Eliss melted into the kiss.

Then she knelt between Eliss’s legs. Lyndys petted her there gently, praising her. Her outer lips were plump and tender, and already a little moisture was visible.

“I will kiss you now,” Lyndys said, and she parted those lips and slipped her tongue between them.

Lyndys had been lost in a hundred different mazes. She had been overwhelmed by many an enchantment. None was like being lost in this princess’s sex, overwhelmed by its scent, its sweetness.

The bud at the top of her lips swelled quickly as Lyndys drew it up into her mouth.

Eliss’s cries were indescribably sweet to her ears.

Lyndys spread her open wider and messily licked at her, then slid her tongue into her font of wetness, as deep as it could go.

The princess convulsed suddenly as Lyndys worked at weaving the counterspell. She cried out and Lyndys could see her sex pulsing as she surrendered to that ultimate pleasure.

*Snap* went the rope binding the princess’s left leg to the bed.

“One down, three to go,” said Lyndys, and then she noticed the rope around the princess’s neck. No wonder Eliss had feared the ropes’ tightening. “Four to go. May I help you break the remaining enchantments?”

“Rescuer, before you do, please tell me your name,” whispered Eliss.

“Lyndys of Brightcastle, most willingly at your service, Princess,” said the adventurer.

“Please continue to...to help, Knight Lyndys,” said Eliss in a near whisper.

Mindful of the sensitivity the young Princess might be feeling at this moment, Lyndys lightly covered her sex with her hand and began to kiss her nipples again.

She knew Eliss was ready for more when she bucked against Lyndys’s fingers. Lyndys slid them between her lips and stroked gently. Eliss cried out.

“You are so deliciously wet, my Princess,” Lyndys said. “Do you enjoy how I touch you?”

“Truly, I wish I were bound with a dozen enchanted ropes, that I might enjoy it for longer,” whispered Eliss.

“My dear, if freeing you from enchanted ropes were the only way I could pleasure you, I would strive to lay my hands upon a score or more of them. Now, ready yourself, for I have made it my challenge to break all of the remaining ropes at once.”

Lyndys kissed the princess’s mouth hotly, and at the same moment roughly pushed two fingers into the tight passage that was the font of her desire. They became coated with slippery moisture, and she drew them out and pushed them in again, steadily.

Thrilling to Eliss’s cries of ecstasy, Lyndys slipped her tongue between the princess’s lips again, finding the sensitive bud and lapping at it, over and over.

Lyndys was aching between her own legs with the pleasure of bringing Eliss to the pinnacle that would break her bindings. But she didn’t want to spare a hand to take care of herself. She gripped one of Eliss’s breasts and continued licking and probing.

“Lyndys,” the princess gasped, “I’m...oh!” She arched up with a loud cry.

*Snap* went the binding on her right leg.

Eliss tried to raise her legs, but Lyndys held her down with all her strength. She curled her fingers inside Eliss’s fluttering passage, and rubbed hard where she could feel a swollen spot. The princess screamed as a second overwhelming wave of pleasure overtook the first.

*Snap* went the rope around her neck.

Lyndys covered Eliss’s body with her own, bit one of her nipples, not entirely gently, and pulled. She rode the princess’s writhing body as another climax of pleasure crashed through her.

*Snap* went the rope binding Eliss’s right arm.

Lyndys thrust her thigh between the princess’s legs and bit over the pulse in her throat.

*Snap* went the final rope.

The princess Eliss was now free of her enchantments.

Nevertheless, several hours passed before the two of them ventured down the tower stairs into the world outside.


End file.
